Inuyasha and Kagome Switch up!
by Inuyashalovergirl4ever
Summary: Looks like Kagome and Inuyasha are having complications. With a helpful suggestion from Miroku, these two switch lives, including clothes too. And whats this? A surprise appearance of Koga and Sesshomaru!
1. Episode 1: Miroku's Big Idea

Inuyasha and Kagome Switch Up

Summary: After a usual Inuyasha/Kagome arguement, they fight over whose life is worst. Inuyasha says his life, while Kagome says her life. With a helpful suggestion from their good friend Miroku, these two are going to see whose right and whose wrong...with surprise appearances of Sesshomaru and Koga to be promising! ^_^

Disclaimer: The following chapters of this fanfic, I dont own the characters of Inuyasha at all :'(

P.S. If you havent read my Inuyasha short storys titled Inuyashas revenge (i think thats wht i called it. somethin like that anyways)The rosary has those new abilities I noted in the story. In this fanfic, the rosary will have those new commands, just to let you guys know in case your wondering what Im talking about when i make kagome say unfamiliar commands ^^ Anywho, enjoy and dont forget to comment!

Episode 1

Miroku's Big Idea

"Inuyasha! You are such a jerk! Im sick and tired of hearing your excuses!"

"What _excuses? _I'm just tell'n you what you wanted to hear! Nothin happened at all between me and Kikyo!"

"How can I possibly believe that!"

"You wench!"

"Inuyasha...I'm really hurting right now."

"Well I'm sorry for visiting Kikyo, okay? What'd you expect me to do? Hug ya' and tell ya' everything will be alright?"

"That'd be a change!"

"Well it aint gonna happen! So quit actin' like such a cry baby and lay off!"

"It can too happen! Inuyasha, cuddle boy!"

At that exact moment, his necklace glowed red and Inuyasha was dragged forward and his arms were forced around Kagome to embrace her. "Damn it Kagome!" he shouted, trying to struggle free but it being no use. "I thought you promised to stop using those special commands!" Kagome pressed her side against him, exhaling deeply in relief. "Well sometimes I can use alittle hug from you, even when you dont want to."

Inuyasha growled. Finally, Kagome sighed and said, "Inuyasha, release boy," and just like that Inuyasha let her go. That, she knew, was one of the secret commands she'd recently learned after him cuddling her last time by complete accident when she muttered, "I wish you'd just cuddle every once in a while," and like that he latched on like a koahla to its mother. She tried freeing herself and hissing, "Inuyasha, release!" Then he had let her go. And ever since then, she'd been mastering the technique.

Inuyasha crossed his arms behind his head and scowled. "You know I hate cuddling Kagome," he mumbled, eyes narrowed. Kagome chuckled alittle and smiled. "Serves you right, for being so insensitive," she huffed. "Insensitive? Im the most sensitive guy around here!" Inuyasha argued. Kagome laughed so hard her sides hurt. "Oh my god Inuyasha!" She calmed herself, looking back at Inuyasha, amusement glinting in her eyes.

"You? Being sensitive? This I'd gotta hear." Kagome placed her hands on her hips, turned toward Inuyasha and smirked. "Tell me one time you've ever been sensitive without being forced."

"I talk all mushy and stuff to ya when were alone dont I?" he pointed out, annoyed. "Thats not what I meant Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. "I mean, when was the last time I've seen you act sympathetic towards _anyone_? When was the last time you cried your eyes out?"

Inuyasha brought his arms down and folded them across his chest. "Like I'd even try it," he murmured under his breath. Kagome exclaimed, "Ha! I knew it! See what I mean? Your too bothered by your ego to cry every once in a while!"

Inuyasha tensed. "I do _not _have an ego," he retorted.

Kagome came nose to nose with him, still wearing a smirk on her face. "Oh really? Prove it then." Just before Inuyasha could shoot back a harsh reply, Miroku piped in. "You two need alittle help," said Miroku, smiling and pointing to himself with the tip of his thumb. "And I'm just the guy to help."

'Oh great, just what I need,' Kagome thought dreadfully. 'A therapy session with the worlds biggest womanizer.'

'This 'oughta be intresting,' thought Inuyasha.

~.:*~*:.~

"Now then," Miroku started, crossing his legs and folding his arms over his chest, settling himself comfortably on a jagged out rock. "What seems to be the problem?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but Kagome interviened and spoke before he had a chance. "Inuyasha went off to see Kikyo...yet again I might add." She narrowed her brown eyes at the hanyou, whose eyes were now wide with surprise. "Anyway...we got into a stupid arguement over how insensitive he is...which of course he really is, and then you showed up." Miroku looked to Inuyasha. "Do you have any input, Inuyasha?" the monk asked.

Inuyasha leaned forward, glaring at Kagome. "As a matter of fact," growled the hanyou. "I so happen do."

He stood up from his spot on the grass. "My life isnt as easy as she thinks, for starters. I sometimes wanna see Kikyo to be sure she's alright, but miss remark mouth here has to be all like, 'Inuyasha, how dare you see Kikyo without my permission! Why did you go see her? Your such a jerk!' blah, blah, blah. It isnt that easy dealing with when Kikyo just so happens to appear during the worst times and I want to go see her. Its not my fault."

And with that, Inuyasha sat back down on the ground and criss crossed his legs with a grunt.

Kagome stared at him, doubting every word that'd escaped his lips. "Yeah, you dont think its hard watching you go off all the time to see your precious Kikyo?" she remarked, standing up. "I have to bare that every day! You dont think I feel a even deeper empty void when you go off like that? It isnt easy dealing with _that, _I'll tell you that right now!"

Inuyasha glanced at her. Miroku silenced them both with a raise of his hand. They stared at Miroku, awaiting for his input. Miroku sighed. "If you both believe your lives suck, why not switch? Inuyasha..." He pointed his staff to the hanyou. "You pretend to be Kagome for a while until I say so. While, you, Kagome..." His staff motioned toward the school girl. "You be like Inuyasha till I say so. Agreed?"

But Inuyasha had questions looming in his mind and he rose up. "What do you mean by 'switch' Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku mentally face palmed himself but calmly replied, "What I mean is, you two switch identities. Inuyasha, you'd be known as Kagome and wear her clothes while Kagome would be Inuyasha and wear _your _clothes."

Inuyasha stiffened. "I aint wearin' her stupid get-up!" he protested. Kagome gawked. "Oh, I see! You think my outfit is stupid!"

"You just now figure that out, wench!"

"You knock it off now, Inuyasha!"

"Or what? You'll cry like a big baby!"

"I swear, if I had a command to make you cry you know I'd make you cry till the tears stopped running!"

"Well there aint no such thing, now is there?"

"Hey, knock it off you two!" Sango appeared, breaking in between the quarrel. "I think what Miroku proposed seems to be a great idea in my opinion."

"Sango..." Miroku breathed, shocked.

Sango narrowed her eyes at the both of them. "Now break it up you two before I force you both down that well of yours, Kagome."

Inuyasha and Kagome reluctantly seperated, though they both still steamed with hostility. Sango sighed and smiled alittle. "Now then, what do you two say to switching, huh?"

Inuyasha growled but murmured a low, "Fine," while Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "Fine by me!" Miroku brought himself up to his feet and smiled. "Well now," said the monk, amused. "Shall we get started?"

_**Next time on Inuyasha and Kagome Switch Up:**_

_**Damn, why did I agree to this? This is ridiculous!-Inuyasha**_

_**If you ask me, your the one being ridiculous Inuyasha-Kagome**_

_**Seems like I'll be introducing this next episode-Miroku**_

_**Well, looks like Inuyasha and Kagome start to have complications trying to put on their clothes *chuckles* **_

_**Now then, I wonder what Inuyasha is up to?**_

_**What? He's gonna put on her skirt? Right now? This I gotta see!**_

_**Well, next time:**_

_**Episode 2**_

_**Complications Arise**_

_**See you soon. Dido on all of you beautiful women who've read this fanfic**_

_**Miroku, you lecture! *smacks across face*-Sango**_

_**See you soon-Sango**_

Thats all for chapter 1! I hope you liked it! ^_^ What will become of these quarreling two? Will they really agree to the switch up? When will Koga and Sesshomaru be making an appearance like I promised? All these questions and more to be answered (maybe) in chapter 2! Till next time, bye bye! And dont forget to comment!


	2. Episode 2 Complications Arise

Inuyasha and Kagome Switch Up

Summary: After a usual Inuyasha/Kagome arguement, they fight over whose life is worst. Inuyasha says his life, while Kagome says her life. With a helpful suggestion from their good friend Miroku, these two are going to see whose right and whose wrong...with surprise appearances of Sesshomaru and Koga to be promising! ^_^

Disclaimer: The following chapters of this fanfic, I dont own the characters of Inuyasha at all :'(

P.S. If you havent read my Inuyasha short storys titled Inuyashas revenge (i think thats wht i called it. somethin like that anyways)The rosary has those new abilities I noted in the story. In this fanfic, the rosary will have those new commands, just to let you guys know in case your wondering what Im talking about when i make kagome say unfamiliar commands ^^ Anywho, enjoy and dont forget to comment!

Episode 2

Complications Arise

"Damn it to hell Kagome! How do you even put it on?"

Kagome fitted and adjusted the robe of the fire rat upon herself, hearing Inuyasha having a hard time getting into _her _outfit and turning to him to assist. She stopped in mid rotation and forced back a laugh that nearly strangled her throat. Inuyasha was trying to fit her school uniform's blouse on, but he was having trouble pushing his arms through the sleeves.

Kagome tried to smile warmly but her smile came out wrong and made her look consipated. She was doing her best not to laugh as she went up to Inuyasha and held up one sleeve of the blouse. "Like this Inuyasha," she intructed. "Now, are you able to slip your arm into the sleeve?" With a swift movement and a grunt, Inuyasha managed one sleeve successfully with her help. Kagome pursed her lips. "Would you like me to help you with the other slee-"

But Inuyasha fanned his hand in her face. "Nah, I can handle it," he assured her, even though Kagome knew he was letting his ego get in the way again. Nevertheless, she sighed and left him to it while she brushed past him and to her backpack, pulling out her small hand held mirror and looking at herself closely. 'Wow,' she thought, gaping at her reflection and straightening her hair. 'I could almost say I look like the real thing! All I'd need is his hair and ears and I'd be good...'

And just like that, something white plopped ontop of her head and blinded her for a brief second before something adjusted it on her head correctly and she looked back in the mirror and saw white hair and little dog ears perking up from the top. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Shippo and Sango smiling at her, with hope gleaming in their eyes. "So, how is it? Not too uncomfortable I hope?" asked Sango in a happy tone.

Kagome looked at herself again and smiled. "Its perfect!" she told them excitedly, knowing every bit of what she'd said was true. Shippo bounced with joy. "Me and Sango made it for you ourselves!" the kitsune chirped. Kagome smoothed her new hair down so it didnt stick around in several directions then she stared back at her two friends. "Where on earth did you get this hair and the little ears from?" Kagome couldnt help but ask.

Shippo lightened as he answered happily, "We killed a dog demon and stripped it of its fur and its ears!"

Kagome chuckled awkwardly, thinking to herself, 'I really should'nt have asked!' "Well it looks exactly like Inuyasha's hair," Kagome told them both, beaming. They both smiled and dipped their heads and quickly took off as fast as they had come. She watched them leave, shrugged and got to her feet, dusting herself off. "Might as well get the opinion of the dog demon himself," she said to herself as she walked in the direction she had last left Inuyasha.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha sighed. 'Damn, I really should've asked for Kagomes help.' As far as he had gotten with the dressing proccess, his progress was sucking hard. He was still trying to figure out how Kagome was able to help him put his arm into one of the sleeves and he was still wondering how she'd done it. "Need some help?"

Inuyasha threw his head back to see Miroku smiling down at him, his eyes inviting and wanting to help. Inuyasha huffed and averted his eyes. "I have everything under control Miroku," he mumbled. He heard the monk sigh. "Suit yourself then." And just as Miroku was readying to leave, Inuyasha gripped the monks ankle and almost sent Miroku on a face fall trip. "No wait!" Inuyasha said quickly then let his ankle go free. "Fine, you can _help _me alright?"

Miroku caught his balance and went to Inuyasha, copying what he had seen Kagome do once before with a kimono sleeve and allowing easy access for Inuyasha's arm to slip in. Once the hanyou's arm was in place, Miroku released the sleeve and Inuyasha straightened the blouse, making a face.

"Something the matter, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha folded his arms and groaned with dread. 'Great...now that I have _this _thing on, theres only one last thing I _havent _put on yet.' "Oh, Inuyasha, looks like you've forgot to put this on."

He didnt even have to look to tell what Miroku was talking about. He could already tell just by the horrible feeling he had twisting in his stomach. Miroku nudged Inuyasha in the back. "Oh come on Inuyasha," assured the monk, amused by the hanyou's behavior all the sudden. "Its only the skirt. Surely you can manage this simple task on your own without me to help out. Unless you _need _me to help you with this part."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes then snatched the skirt from Miroku's hand, while the monk sighed and backed away to sit on the ground. "Well, good luck to you," said Miroku.

Just then, Kagome appeared from the forest, smiling with relief to find Inuyasha was still in the same spot she had left him. As she approached, she was unaware that Inuyasha still had to put the skirt on and as soon as she saw Inuyasha didnt have it on, she blushed and yelped, averting her eyes using her hands as her shield. "Inuyasha! Get descent would you!" she cried.

Miroku quickly got up and ran to Kagome, helping to shield her off. "Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. "Damn, would you quit stalling and just put the skirt on! _Im sure lady Kagome wouldnt like to see you in this state_!" And hurriedly, Inuyasha pulled on the skirt and turned around to face Miroku. "Is it on right?" he asked.

Miroku peered back at the hanyou, relieved to see the skirt on and unshield Kagome, telling her that everything was okay now. And when Kagome caught sight of Inuyasha wearing her outfit, knee socks, shoes and all, except the hair of course, thats when she lost all self control and bursted out in fits of laughter.

Inuyasha blushed. "What?" he wailed, wondering what he'd done wrong, twirling around like a dog chasing its tail. "Did I put somethin' on wrong?" Kagome laughed, going up to him, still laughing and hugged him tight, which only made his embarrassment rise. "Inuyasha!" she laughed. "You didnt do anything wrong! You just look funny wearing my clothes, thats all!" Miroku let out a chuckle.

Inuyasha pulled away from her arms and blinked when he suddenly saw her with the same colored hair and dog ears _he _had. "W-what the hell is that...? O-on your head?" he stammered, panicked. Whatever it was plagued on her head, it reaked of demon and Inuyasha didnt like the looks of this. Kagome giggled. "Its a wig silly," she reassured the unsettled half demon. Miroku jumped with surprise. Quickly, he dug in his kimono sleeve and dragged out something black, then said, "Here you are Inuyasha," and plopped on a black haired wig on Inuyasha's head.

Miroku struggled against Inuyasha as he fitted the wig on and sighed. "There, now you look almost similar to Kagome." Then, quietly, murmured to himself, "Though lady Kagome is far more attractive."

Inuyasha grumbled to himself, glaring ungratefully at Miroku. "So, what now?" Inuyasha growled impatiently. Miroku raised his index finger and shut his eyes. "Now you two mimic eachothers personalities the way you see it to yourself. You'll continue this unless by my say so. Now, demonstrate your perpsective on Inuyasha, Kagome." Miroku took his place on a rock, in which it was like a judging chair.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "I'd be more than happy to obligue."

(A/N Okay, so in this part, I'll explain what she does in script form since its easier XD)

Kagome: *places one foot firmly on rock while one arm is raised higher than the other with her fist gripped* We must search for the shikon jewel so we can destroy Naraku once and for all! *runs to other side of the clearing and looks around*

Kagome: Kagome, can you sense any jewel shards nearby? *runs to another side of the clearing and folds arms across chest, scowling*

Kagome: I swear, everytime we get started on our journey, Kagome has to be all like 'Inuyasha, Im tired!' 'Inuyasha, can I go home?' 'Inuyasha this' 'Inuyasha that' Blah, blah, blah! Damn, shes such a pest!

Kagome: A-nd...scene!

(script end)

Kagome sat on the ground, crossing her arms and smirking. "Beat that," she whispered at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at her and stood up.

(Inuyasha's part begins)

Inuyasha: *sways skirt back and forth and looks at the sky, swinging his arms behind his back in the opposite direction his skirt sways* Lalalalalala, oh look at me! *smiles brightly and points to self with thumb* Im Kagome Higarashi, girl extrodinare! I can sense jewel shards which comes alot in handy when Inuyasha actually needs it! *crosses arms and shuts eyes* But _no! _I dont use this ablility to help out as often as I should! *walks around, throwing up his arms* I'm the most carefree girl in the world! *stops, shuts eyes and smiles, placing hands on hips, cocking head* I'm almost skinny as a toothpick and my skirts' too short for my thighs! I love to hang out with my friends because I think were gonna have the best adventure EVER!

(end)

Inuyasha sat back down. Kagome gaped and angered. "That is _nothing _like me and you know it!" Kagome protested. Inuyasha shook his head and crossed his legs in a girly fashion, mimicing a high pitched girl voice. "Shows what you know," he sang and smiled brightly. Miroku rose up and dipped his head. "Well, I bid you both good luck." And with that, the monk left. Kagome scowled at Inuyasha. "You know what? Fine! If you think you can act like a better Kagome, then I can act like a better Inuyasha." Kagome cleared her throat and folded her arms over her chest. 'May the best girl...or guy, win' she thought determindly.

Inuyasha smirked. 'This is gonna be a piece of cake,' he thought. 'Prepare yourself for the worst Kagome. 'Cause I'm gonna prove how my life sucks more than yours and I'm gonna win.'

_**Next time on Inuyasha and Kagome Switch Up:**_

_**Looks like Inuyasha...ahem, I mean...**_**Kagome, **_**is gonna introduce this episode-Miroku**_

_**You better do it right too!-Kagome**_

_**I'll introduce it just as soon as I brush out my hair!-Inuyasha**_

_**Well, seems like were going head to head here. But whats this? Inuyasha's brother appears! And Koga too? Well, this is going to get intresting**_

_**Next time:**_

_**Episode 3**_

_**An Embarrassing Encounter**_

_**See ya soon-Inuyasha**_

_**This isnt gonna turn out well-Shippo**_

Well here we go! Chapter 2 is up and about! ^_^ Whose gonna win this fight? And Koga and Sesshomaru are finally going to make their appearances! Yay! XD Well I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed typing it! Dont forget to comment! Bye bye now!


End file.
